


you give him everything

by gardevoirite



Series: you got him in your heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closure, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, adam pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite
Summary: Adam presses his lips together and nods. Maybe it is just a Shiro-and-Keith thing.“I’m still happy for you. Both of you. After everything I’ve done, he deserves to be with someone who’d never give up on him.”“Be with—“ Keith’s face goes from a healthy shade of pink to tomato red in the next second. “What? No, no. We’re not – together. Not like that.”What? “That’s… not what I heard from Shiro. He said he loves being with you.”Keith and Adam find closure of their own.





	you give him everything

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is alive bc im sad and i said so

“Adam.”

He probably should have expected Keith to be on the rooftop. Before it became his place to think and be alone, it was Keith and Shiro’s place to hang out and stargaze.

He should have expected Keith, but the lack of Shiro makes him pause. Keith must have seen the question on his face, because he says, “He’s in a meeting. He’ll be here in a few.”

He doesn’t know what to say, so he nods. He’s just about to excuse himself when Keith averts his eyes and pats the space beside him. A silent invitation.

They never hung out, back when Keith was a prickly little sixteen year old with a bone to pick with everyone who looked at him wrong. They tolerated each other at worst, and he asked how Keith was to Shiro at best, but he doesn’t think he’s ever had a one on one conversation with him. He was an incredibly talented kid, and Shiro’s best friend. His little brother figure.

He’s grown to be a lot more than that, now.

He moves slow as he walks towards Keith and sits down beside him. Keith isn’t looking at him, eyes trained at the stars, but he knows he feels Adam’s presence.

“… I’m glad you’re alive,” Keith says, a little awkward. He must have heard then, that Adam was in the Garrison’s first line of defense when the Galra attacked. He barely escaped death, then.

“I’m glad you are too,” he replies, just as awkwardly, but he means it. Before he became the leader of Voltron, Keith was just… a kid. Even now, he’s much too young to be bearing the fate of the universe. “Are you holding up okay?”

Keith shrugs. “Been a while since I got quiet time for myself, at least.”

“Should I go…?”

“Wha —- no, you’re fine,” Keith reassures, then pauses. “I mean. Unless you have somewhere to be. You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

It’s been a while since he got quiet time for himself, either. “No, it’s okay. If you don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

For a few minutes, they’re silent, just watching the stars. Adam wonders how many times Shiro and Keith snuck up here when Keith was a cadet and did the exact same thing. He wonders if tonight is their fiftieth, their hundredth, their thousandth time here.

“So,” Adam begins, a little awkwardly. “You and Shiro, huh?”

Keith peeks at him from under his bangs. “What do you mean?”

“I talked to him earlier today. He seems really happy with you.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s gaze softens. “Well. I’m glad. I’d be nothing without him.”

“That’s not what I heard. He was gushing about you, you know. About all the times you saved him, and how you never gave up on him.”

There’s a redness creeping up on Keith’s cheeks. Once upon a time, cadets would tell him about how Shiro would gush and swoon over _him_ , and he remembers how embarrassed and flattered and loved he’d feel. He can barely remember how it feels anymore. “That’s nothing. I’m just returning the favor.”

“I don’t think bailing you out of juvie has the same gravity as bringing him back to life.”

Keith shakes his head. “It’s not just that, it’s—“ he sighs. “Forget it.”

Adam presses his lips together and nods. Maybe it is just a Shiro-and-Keith thing.

“I’m still happy for you. Both of you. After everything I’ve done, he deserves to be with someone who’d never give up on him.”

“ _Be_ with—“ Keith’s face goes from a healthy shade of pink to tomato red in the next second. “What? No, no. We’re not – _together_. Not like that.”

What? “That’s… not what I heard from Shiro. He said he loves being with you.”

“As — as friends.”

“He told me he’d spend every waking moment with you, if he could.”

“As friends! Best friends. Brothers. That’s all I am to him.” _But that’s not all he is to me_ goes unspoken, but Adam hears it loud and clear.

“Keith.” He puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looks at him, still blushing, eyes wide. “He said he loves you.”

“As a brother—“

“No. Definitely not that. He gushes about you as if he’s practicing his wedding vows, Keith. Where did you get the idea that he only loves you as a _brother_?”

“He can’t,” Keith insists, almost panicky. “He sees me as a younger brother. He always has. Why would that change?”

“Time and experience changes a lot of things, Keith. I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re definitely not sixteen anymore.”

The joke makes Keith smile, a little. “I guess I grew a little.”

“A _little_? I didn’t recognize you the first time you landed on Earth. You’re a grown man now. Combine that and… well, everything you and Shiro have been through, and something’s bound to change between you two.”

“That’s not—“

“Look. Shiro and I changed, didn’t we?” It doesn’t hurt to think about it. It hasn’t, for a very long time. “Before, we were happy together. I was on my way to proposing to him. But things changed. We drifted apart, and for the better.”

Keith stands abruptly, and for a second Adam is scared he’s hit a nerve. But when Keith speaks, his voice is watery. “I can’t lose him. Not over this.”

“You won’t. He already thinks you’re together.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m… really, really not.” He stands up, pats Keith on the back. “Just. Trust me on this. Tell him you love him, tonight. If something bad happens you are welcome to steal my car.”

Keith snorts, and when he turns to meet Adam’s eyes, his face is soft. “I’ll… take you up on that. Thanks, Adam.”

He grins. “It’s no trouble.”

“Adam?”

They both turn to the door. Shiro is there, smiling, a little confused at the scene before him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I was just leaving.” He claps Keith on the shoulder again, smiling at him. “Good luck. You got this.”

Keith gives him a nervous smile back, and Adam starts to leave, flashing another smile at Shiro as he goes. Behind him, he hears Shiro whisper, “What’s that all about?”

“Oh, hah. It’s nothing. You brought the food?”

“Yeah. And, uh, something for you.”

As soon as Adam reaches the door, he hides behind it and peeks. Shiro’s holding out a small bouquet to Keith, blushing all the while.

“Oh,” is all Keith says, his hand frozen in the air, hesitant. His cheeks are burning.

Shiro’s posture wilts. “Uh, I mean, if you don’t like them—“

“No! I do!” Keith snatches the bouquet inelegantly and clutches it to his chest. “Sorry, it was just… unexpected. I don’t, uh, get flowers often.”

“Oh?” Shiro says, a smile creeping back on his face. “I must be special, then.”

“Um. Um. Yeah.”

This is… excruciating to watch. Maybe it’s about time he excuse himself.

The last thing he hears before he goes down the stairs is, “Um, Shiro? Can I talk to you about something?” and he smiles.

Those two are going to be okay, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @softlysheith hmu some time *finger guns*


End file.
